


Frida Kahlo's Boobs

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Posey just wanted his boyfriend to ask out his crush. Was that so much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frida Kahlo's Boobs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modern_dion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_dion/gifts).



> The story takes place the day of the [s3 table read](http://ohnotheydidnt.livejournal.com/73766878.html) and the ["first, official, 'legal', night out"](http://instagram.com/p/SudN_jJrb4/). Tyler Posey gets to be "Tyler" in this story because it's set in his head. Some things are wrong on purpose because it came from my head, not because of my stellar betas/first readers. (Thanks to tuesdaysgone and cee_m for their quick work!)
> 
> If you recognize yourself/anyone you know in this fic, turn back now.
> 
> Happy holidays, modern_dion!

Tyler barely had the door to their place open before Dylan made a beeline for their bed. The couch in the living room was closer, but Dylan never went the easy route. By the time Tyler dropped his keys and baseball cap on the table by the door and made it to the bedroom, Dylan was muttering things into the comforter. Tyler couldn’t hear what they were, but they were probably things like "his stupid fucking smile" and "god, his muscles" and generally cursing Jeff Davis for having a table read.

He flopped on the bed beside Dylan and rubbed his back. "You were looking hot today. Really rocking the sex hair."

Dylan raised his face enough to say, "That was bed hair."

"That’s different?"

Dylan hit his head into the comforter a few times.

"You know," Tyler said, kicking off his shoes. "You could just ask him out. Remember that whole not-exclusive thing we’re doing?"

Before Dylan could answer, Tyler’s phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and smirked as his screen lit up. "Yo, Hoechlin tweeted a picture of himself."

He nearly got an elbow to the jaw as Dylan rushed to grab the phone. He stared with wide eyes for a second before groaning loudly and flopping back down. The groan seemed to turn into "eating" at some point, but it was hard to tell for sure.

Tyler rescued his phone. "He does like eating. And you like cooking, isn't that right?"

The groaning got louder.

"And you know what works up an appetite? Hot, sweaty sex."

"Yes, thank you for that." Dylan had moved up to holding his face in his hands. It made him a little easier to understand, at least.

Normally, the best thing to do at this point was to distract Dylan by getting him off. But since Tyler already had his phone in his hands, he flipped to his contacts and dialed Hoechlin’s number. Dylan’s head jerked up at the sound of the phone ringing, but before he could shake his head more than once, a gruff voice said, "Posey?"

"Hey, Hoechlin." Tyler bounced off the bed to avoid Dylan’s grabby hands. "This a bad time?"

He put it on speakerphone just as Hoechlin grunted really loudly, and Dylan put his reaching hand over his mouth. It kept the whimper from reaching the speaker, but not Tyler's ears.

"Nope," Hoechlin said, panting a little. Dylan dropped flat on his back and groaned around the finger he was biting down on. "Just moving. You know how it is."

"Oh yeah. It was great seeing you today."

"You too, man. Dylan there?"

"Of course," Tyler said as Dylan shook his head and waved his hands. "Say hi, Dylan."

Dylan hung his head and let out a vaguely dejected, "Hey."

“I was just thinking of calling you guys," Hoechlin said. "I missed your birthdays, so I was thinking we could make up for it in a couple days. After I get most of this out of the way, but before the first day of shooting, so I can get you wasted."

"I don’t put out just because you get me drunk, you know." Dylan clapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he'd said. Tyler allowed himself a cackle. Just a little one, but definitely a cackle.

Hoechlin wasn't quite at a cackle, but he was definitely laughing. "I'll keep that in mind. How about you, Posey?"

"Count me in, dude." Tyler dropped next to Dylan again. "I was basically calling to ask you out anyway."

There was a hard-to-hear voice on the other side, and Hoechlin sighed. "I guess I've exhausted my break. I’ll text you later tonight."

"Rad. Good luck with the moving thing."

When the line was dead, Dylan got in Tyler’s face and said, "Put the phone down."

"Uh. Why?"

"Because I don’t want it to break when I tackle your ass."

Dylan had lost a fair amount of his summer muscle mass to prep for filming, so he couldn't do much to Tyler. Still, a warning was a warning. Tyler set his phone on the bedside table just in time for Dylan to start tickling him mercilessly.

"Asshole," he gasped between giggles. "Trying...to help."

Dylan went for the backs of his knees. He really was an asshole. Tyler could only stand a few minutes of it before he yelled, "Uncle!"

"Yeah, that’s right." But Dylan’s eyes were a little darker. Tyler could work with this.

"If I give you a blowjob, will that make you feel better?" he asked.

Dylan blinked. "What’s the first rule of blowjobs?"

"That they always make you feel better?"

"Exactly." Dylan went for the button of his jeans. "Get to work, Posey. I only have a couple more days of being able to stick my dick down your throat without getting a strongly worded memo from Jeff."

"That’s what they have ADR for, you know."

Dylan pointed at his crotch.

"Sexy," Tyler said, but he went for it anyway.

-

"You guys suck at getting wasted." Hoechlin took a sip of his beer and put it back on his coaster.

It was a nice bar: not smoky, since they were in California, but still dim enough that Tyler could hardly see the brick walls. He could see Hoechlin and Dylan, though, and he had no idea how Hoechlin ended up sitting between him and Dylan, but it was nice. Even if Tyler couldn’t feel up Dylan to get him to relax, he could lean on Hoechlin.

He raised his eyebrows at Dylan pointedly for a second because, hey, perfect opening to actually say something. Dylan missed it at first because he was too busy smiling dreamily at Hoechlin, and to be fair, dude was wearing purple. Tyler had a purple shirt he wore whenever he wanted to make out because it made Dylan swoon. But he finally got Dylan’s attention, even if Dylan only shook his head quickly and looked down at his hands.

"We've got filming soon," Tyler said finally. Way too late to seem smooth, but that wasn't really what he or Dylan were known for anyway. "No benders for me."

"Please. I know I haven’t been twenty-one for a couple years, but when I was that age—"

"You were going to college and dinosaurs walked the Earth?"

Hoechlin elbowed Tyler. That was probably why Hoechlin had picked the middle of the booth: better access. "Back then, I knew how to take advantage of a buddy saying 'I’ll buy all your drinks'."

"Take advantage?" Dylan said, voice wavering. When Hoechlin snorted, Dylan said, "Uh, I’m good with Coke."

"He had soda at his birthday party," Tyler said sadly, shaking his head. 

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "Because we were playing baseball in a park. I wasn't exactly going to take a flask."

Hoechlin lit up the second the word "baseball" left Dylan's mouth. It was obvious why Dylan was totally into him; the guy looked absolutely over the moon if Dylan just sneezed, and his smile was ridiculous. Dylan had good taste, though. Tyler wasn't a slouch in that department, either.

"I got wasted with my college buddies on our diamond once," Hoechlin said. "We went late so no one would see us, and after about an hour, I couldn’t hit the left-field wall, much less toss to anyone near home plate."

"Let me guess." Dylan leaned forward a little. "This story ends with vomit behind first base."

"Third base, actually. And the pitcher’s mound, but that wasn't me."

Tyler drank his own beer - still his first, since he needed to stay sharp for Dylan - and stared at the painting above Dylan’s head. It wasn't just because there were a woman’s boobs on it, even though there were. But if Dylan didn't make a move soon...well, he had a full season to do it, but Tyler wasn't sure he could watch months of more pining. And this was the last free night they were all going to get for a while. There had to be a good way to get Hoechlin back to their place without being really obvious about it.

"Frida Kahlo."

Tyler shook his head. "Huh?"

Hoechlin nodded up at the painting. "There was one in Paris where she was surrounded by flowers, but I like this one better. Her best ones had to do with how sick she was a lot of the time."

Something warm and tingly clenched in Tyler’s chest. "Right. College dude. You spent the summer in Europe, right?"

"Beats bumming around at home." Hoechlin sighed. "Except I might have been finished moving sooner if I had."

And there was the opening. "You know, you could bum around our house a little. Call of Duty grudge match?"

Hoechlin's gaze went distant, but he nodded after a second. "If you tell the crew we were out clubbing all night."

"Deal," Dylan said. He was already scrambling to his feet.

Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as Tyler thought.

* * *

Any illusions about things staying simple disappeared the second Dylan went for the Xbox when they made it home. He didn't even look when Hoechlin dropped his hat by the door and stared obviously toward the bedroom. It was all Tyler could do to keep from facepalming.

"Nice place," Hoechlin said.

"Not as nice as the one in Atlanta." Tyler shrugged. "But it's not bad. Dylan likes the kitchen."

Dylan had a controller in his hand, but he snapped his fingers and pointed at them in agreement when his name came up.

"If you follow me, I'll get you a drink." They'd gamed enough that Tyler knew it would be over once butt hit chair. "Think I've got some Pacificos in the fridge."

"Gatorade’s fine. Probably shouldn't overdo the carbs anyway." Hoechlin patted his stomach as he followed Tyler into the kitchen area. It was as open as their old place - Tyler could see Dylan turning on the TV from where he stood - but there was still something intimate about Hoechlin leaning against the counter while Tyler got a glass and opened the fridge. "Orange, if you've got it.”

"I drank the last of it earlier. Yellow okay?"

"Sure." Hoechlin took the glass after Tyler poured and saluted. "So what were you up to while I was in Europe? I know Dylan was up north."

"And here. There were some showings of his movie."

"Right, how did that turn out?"

That would have been a great opening for Dylan to add something flirty. But Dylan was too busy flipping through their green cases to actually listen until Tyler cleared his throat. 

"Huh?” Dylan asked.

"Your movie," Hoechlin said mildly. "It was about losing your virginity, right?"

Dylan went bright pink. Tyler didn't get his hand over his mouth in time to hide his laugh, and Hoechlin didn't even bother, chuckling as he sipped his Gatorade.

"It’s really good," Tyler said. "Dylan looks really hot in it. The sex scene..." He waved his hand in front of his face. "Wow."

"Like you don’t get that all the time."

"Not theater-size, I don’t." Tyler waggled his eyebrows.

The corners of Hoechlin's eyes crinkled as he drained the rest of his Gatorade and put the glass on the counter. He was really kind of adorable. And scruffy. Tyler kind of wanted to rub his beard.

With his face.

He blinked. It had never been like that in his head. He was super into Dylan; Hoechlin was just his friend. But since it came to mind...

"Hey, Dylan. You mind if I make out with Hoechlin?"

The Xbox controller clattered on the floor. "Uh," Dylan said. "Do you...want to?"

"Sure. He's really hot." He looked at Hoechlin, who had his eyebrows up near his hairline, but he was grinning. "You want to?"

"You have a boyfriend."

Tyler shrugged again. "He can make out with you, too. If you guys want."

It was Hoechlin's turn to shrug and look at Dylan. "I can't say I haven't thought about it."

"But me first," Tyler said. "Okay?"

Dylan swallowed hard and nodded. It was definitely a good sign if words were completely beyond him.

Tyler felt a warm tingle in his stomach as he leaned into Hoechlin's space. They were all around the same height, actually, so when Tyler braced his hands on the counter, Hoechlin's face was right there.

"Awesome," he said to himself, and he kissed Hoechlin.

Hoechlin, unsurprisingly, was a fun dude to kiss. He chuckled quietly as their lips met, which tickled almost as much as the scruff, and he drew his hand up to cup the back of Tyler's head. It wasn't possessive, although that could have been fun. It was...sweet. Like he was really into it.

When he pulled back, Dylan was right next to them. Tyler let himself drag his fingers over Hoechlin's beard and asked Dylan, "You good?"

"Oh yeah." It was obvious Dylan was telling the truth when he stepped into Tyler's space. He threw his arms around Tyler as he kissed him, and all the tension had left his muscles. Tyler squeezed back; Dylan gave great hugs.

"Now him," Tyler said, jerking his head at Hoechlin. Of course, that meant that Dylan tackled Hoechlin, and Hoechlin squeaked in surprise. But he kissed back almost right away, groaning as Dylan opened his mouth. It was probably Dylan's tongue; that always drove Tyler wild.

"What do you guys want?" Hoechlin asked, voice lower than Tyler had ever heard it, when Dylan stumbled back against Tyler. "I mean, did you have something specific in mind?"

Good question. Tyler bit his lip. "How do you feel about fucking him while he blows me?"

Dylan snorted. "Like that would take a lot of coordination."

"So that's a no?"

Hoechlin held up a hand before Dylan could answer. "How about Dylan fucks me, and then I fuck Tyler so you can watch?"

Whoa. Tyler had never gone to instant boner so fast in his life, teenage years included. He shifted and adjusted his jeans. "I am so in."

"Me too," Dylan said almost before Tyler finished. He was already pulling off his black shirt.

Hoechlin leaned in and kissed Tyler again. This time, he dragged one hand over Tyler's slightly unshaven chin and let the other drop to Tyler's hip. He knew what he was doing.

But as they all went to the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way, Hoechlin was the last to go in. "You okay, bro?" Tyler asked, flopping on the bed.

"This...is new for me."

Dylan grinned, taking off his boxers as he hovered by the end of the bed. "Dudes or threesomes? Because I've done open relationships before, but never in the same room."

Tyler leaned forward and licked his ear, and Dylan swatted him off, shoulders scrunched. "Way to convince him we're adults," Dylan said. "Gross."

But Hoechlin was laughing and moving closer, so Tyler gave himself a mental pat on the back and rummaged out the condoms and lube from the side table. "We're totally adults. Mature, responsible..."

Dylan and Hoechlin were too busy sticking their tongues down each other's throats to listen. Which made it sound grosser than it was: Hoechlin was sitting on the bed, and Dylan was leaning down, wrapping his hand around Hoechlin's dick and working him until he was fully hard. He broke off long enough to shoot Tyler a smile and to take the supplies from him, and then he was back in the game.

Tyler grabbed his own cock, stroking lightly as Dylan switched from groping to fingering. Dylan looked up at him a couple times - which really said something, Hoechlin was arching into his touch and moaning and hot enough that Tyler had to grab the base of his cock to keep from going too far - but Tyler shook his head. This really meant something to Dylan, and Tyler was more than happy to watch.

After he got the go-ahead, Dylan and Hoechlin barely broke eye contact, even when Dylan parted Hoechlin's ass and eased his cock inside. They were just to the side enough that Tyler could see it move in and out, which was totally his thing, but the staring kept his attention more. And the laughing, like they both couldn't believe what was happening. It was almost like there should be violins and a glossy camera filter.

Dylan kept an even pace for a while, but Hoechlin grabbed his ass and urged him when his hips first stuttered, and Dylan let go, pounding so hard the noise rang in the room. And somehow, both Dylan and Hoechlin were laughing when Dylan came, and Tyler had to laugh, too. They would be losers if it wasn't so sweet.

"Shut up," Dylan said, wiping sweat out of his face. "Or I can tell Hoechlin all about the way you cried the first time we did it."

Hoechlin craned his neck up. "Cried?"

Tyler shrugged. He wasn't ashamed of being emotional.

Dylan pulled out of Hoechlin carefully, kissing him one more time, before going up the bed to Tyler. And it was their turn to kiss again, except this time, there was a taste that wasn't entirely Dylan, something less chocolate and Coke and more musky. He rocked his hips against Dylan and sighed. It sucked that dudes weren't ready to go again right away.

"Hey," Dylan said, nodding down the bed at Hoechlin. "You still want it?"

Hoechlin was watching them with dark eyes, hips pressed to the mattress like he couldn't help himself. There was a little wildness to his look, some mix of the character from the show and the dude Tyler knew behind-the-scenes.

Tyler spread his legs. "Totally."

Hoechlin came up the bed and lay on top of him, brushing their lips together. "What do you like?" he asked.

"Uh. I don't...Dylan?"

Dylan snorted. "Teasing. Make him work for it."

Tyler threw his head back and groaned, which, of course, was Hoechlin's cue to kiss delicately along his neck. Tyler couldn't ask for the other thing he really dug, just like Hoechlin couldn't. The makeup artists complained enough about the tattoo on his side; bite marks would probably send them through the roof.

"Just...fuck, want your teeth," he said anyway because why not? Dylan always got silent and intense when they fucked, but Tyler liked to hear his own voice. Judging by the way Hoechlin groaned as he eased down to Tyler's nipples, he wasn't the only one. "If I didn't have to be shirtless in a couple days...your marks, all over me."

Hoechlin did give him a little teeth then, nipping just enough to raise the skin of his stomach and give Tyler some sensation.

"Please," Tyler said, pushing a hand in his hair to keep from grabbing. "Please, please..."

That was apparently Dylan's cue to start kissing him again, deep and searching, and Tyler sagged against the bed and let him. He also let Hoechlin keep the soft pressure as he nibbled on his hips and thighs and went nowhere near his dick. By the time he moved to hovering over Tyler's dick, he stopped using his teeth and breathed warm air over the head of his cock.

Unfortunately, Dylan knew him well enough to know when he was going to thrust up. He pinned his hips down and smirked. "Not until he's inside. Then I'll jerk you off."

"Really?" Dylan was amazing with his hands. It was one of those little things Tyler had been happy to learn when he'd discovered Dylan was an overall sex ninja.

Hoechlin moved Tyler's legs up to get access, hooking them over his shoulders. When he slipped a couple fingers inside, Tyler gave Dylan wide eyes.

"Not yet," Dylan said, dragging the tips of his fingers over Tyler's stomach. Which of course made him giggle and strain to stay still. 

When Hoechlin laughed with him, Tyler said, "Don't...god, just wait until Dylan knows all your little secrets. He'll..."

He cut off with a moan as Hoechlin twisted his fingers and warmth rushed through him. He was leaking on his stomach a little bit. He'd never come without direct dick contact, and he hadn't even thought it was possible, but maybe.

Probably not that night, though. Hoechlin took his fingers out and said, "So this is more than once?" As Tyler's throat closed a little, Hoechlin winced. "Sorry. That's a little...I'll just keep going."

But Dylan moved his hand to Tyler's arm, and Tyler felt his own smile go lopsided. They didn't have to talk on this one.

"More than once," he agreed.

Hoechlin untangled from Tyler's legs so he could kiss him again. Tyler hooked his arms around Hoechlin's neck and made it last. It made it that much better when Hoechlin broke off enough to kiss Dylan and he could watch with his lips still tingling.

Hoechlin didn't forget about him, though. After he ruffled Dylan's hair - Dylan was still king of the sex hair, especially with the sated smile on his face - he sank into Tyler with careful ease. He was big, too; the stretch ached just the littlest bit as they rocked against each other. Totally a good ache, though. It was like when Tyler exercised, only better because weights didn't usually end in orgasms.

Dylan started jerking Tyler off as Hoechlin grabbed Tyler's hips and really started going, so Tyler was rocking toward Hoechlin one second and Dylan the other. It was no surprise that it only took him a couple minutes to come all over his stomach.

Hoechlin had killer stamina, though; he fucked Tyler to the point where he was wiggling in mild discomfort, and then he pulled out and started jerking himself. He only stopped when Dylan said, "You can come on my stomach," and then he couldn't get the condom off fast enough. Tyler watched it all through a happy haze, almost like he was hotboxing it or something. Only his throat was less scratchy, so that was cool.

And it was really fucking hot when Hoechlin came on Dylan. Dylan watched him with huge eyes and whimpered when Hoechlin cleaned him off with his tongue. Tyler just nodded. That dude really knew what he was doing.

After that, there was some nibbling in the kitchen and groping as they all took turns in the bathroom, but what really stuck with Tyler was the way they all collapsed on top of the bed again, naked and freshly clean and tired. He was between Dylan and Hoechlin, who were holding hands like the losers they were. But they were both snuggling him, and he got to fall asleep between them, so he was just as much of a loser.

Somehow, he could live with that.


End file.
